New Life
by Sth10
Summary: Third story in the Father and Sons series. As John tries desperately to forget about his father, more important matters surface. Claire has news that will change John's life forever.
1. Default Chapter

Third story in the Father and Sons series, continuing from The Fundamental Things of Life and To Have and To Hold.**  
**As John tries desperately to forget about his father, more important matters surface. Claire has a surprise of the best kind, something that will change John's life forever.

NEW LIFE

A tiny blue dot. How could that little thing mean so much? She looked twice to make sure she wasn't imagining it. No. It was real and it was there. Telling her that her life was about to change forever. 

She left the bathroom and padded back across the hallway in her bare feet. She stood in the bedroom doorway for a minute, her gaze fixed on the bed. He was still dead to the world, lying on his back with the covers tangled around his legs, one arm thrown up behind his head. He looked so gorgeous, so innocent. Almost like a kid… She smiled and crossed the room to sit next him, running her hand across his lean, bare chest. He stirred and mumbled something, unconsciously moving his own hand down to rest it on top of hers. 

"John?" Claire ran her index finger through his hair.

"Whaaat?" He cracked open one eye, revealing a warm glint of hazel.

"John, come on."

He frowned as she nudged him and rolled over on his side to face her. "Too early."

"No, it's not."

He merely buried his face in the pillow and moaned. Claire gave up and got back out of bed, leaving him to sleep in peace. He was always hopeless first thing in the morning.

She padded through to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. Her eyes flicked up to the pin-board on the far wall as she leant back against the work-surface, waiting for the water to boil. It had been turned into a new photo frame since their marriage. Pictures of her and John on their honeymoon in Tobago, shots of their wedding day, several of the wedding/New Year party and a couple of John with the Sun Hill lads and his rugby team now adorned it. He looked so happy, so relaxed, the famous Boulton smile natural and unhidden as he grinned at the camera. Since they'd got married he'd been on Cloud 9. It was great to see him like that.

The kettle boiled but Claire ignored it. She continued to stare at the photos, at John's laughing face. He was so happy with his life. Would he want it to change? Was she about to ruin everything he had just found? She didn't know how he would react. That was the problem with John, you never quite knew what he would say or do.

"You know the kettle finished about five minutes ago." The warm edge of Scouse reached her ears. 

She looked to the doorway to see John in a slightly more with-it state, leaning against the frame in just his boxer shorts. He ran his hand through his tousled hair and yawned, before rubbing his sleep-blurred eyes. He was far from a morning person.

"You all right?"

"Yeah. Fine. Want a coffee?"

He gave the usual morning grunt she could now interpret to mean yes, and moved to lean against the fridge.

"Since when do you get up so early?"

Claire concentrated on pouring the water into two mugs. "Couldn't sleep."

She felt his strong arms wrap round her waist and he made her turn to face him. "What's wrong, Claire? I'm not a detective for nothin'. I do notice some things."

"It's nothing." 

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Don't, John, please."

"Hey, come on. I'm supposed to be the moody one who won't talk about anything."

She allowed a smile. "I've just got a few things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" 

He grinned. "You know me better than that."

His fingers ran gently through her hair. "Come on, Claire. Tell me." 

She looked at the floor for a minute. "John, I'm pregnant."

John seemed to freeze. His hand dropped to his side. His eyes looked totally confused. It took him minutes to grasp that information.

"You what?"

"John…" 

He sat down heavily on one of the chairs, his hands shooting up to rake back his hair. "You're pregnant! You can't be… There's no way!"

"I can be. And I am. I just did the test. Twice."

He looked at her, his eyes lost. She saw a spark of fear as uncertainty encircled him.

"John?" 

"We're gonna have a baby?" His voice sounded far away, dreamlike.

"Yeah."

He choked slightly. "I'm gonna be a dad?"

Claire nodded. He started to his feet.

"Me? A dad? I can't be…" 

"John, you'll make the best dad in the world! You'll be great."

He raised his gaze to meet hers. "Do you want to keep it?" It was as if the thought that she didn't had only just occurred to him.

She nodded, no hesitation necessary. She knew exactly what she wanted, without even thinking about it. "Yeah. I do."

"I don't know if I'm ready for this, Claire. Christ, I've hardly even held a baby before! How…"

"I know that you'll be the best dad this baby could ever want, John. I know you can handle it."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen the way you are with Nick, with Danny. With Lia. I saw how you were around her. Just think what you'd be like with your own baby. You'll be all right with it, John." 

"What if I'm not?"

"You will be." 

He swallowed hard and his Adam's apple bobbed. Claire saw a shiny film slide over his eyes before he turned his head away. When he returned his gaze to her face, she saw the spark that illuminated in his eyes. He didn't need to smile. The pure joy in his eyes was enough to tell Claire how he felt.

"I'm gonna be a dad." The words caught in his throat, but he couldn't conceal the happiness in his voice. "I'm gonna be a bloody dad!"

X X X 

As Claire dressed in the bathroom she heard him on the phone to Don. She'd never heard him sound like that before. He was above Cloud 9 at that moment. It was one piece of news he wasn't going to keep to himself. She smiled to herself. She couldn't make out what he was saying to Don, but she didn't need to. She knew.

A glance at her watch told her she had an hour before she was due in. She went back through to the bedroom and grabbed her bag.

"John? I've gotta go."

He still stood in the hallway, talking to Don on the cordless phone. She wrapped her arms round his waist as she passed, kissing his cheek.

"Don, hang on a minute." He cut short his conversation and lowered the phone, turning round to envelop her in a hug. "You be all right?"

"Course I will. Don't start worrying yet."

He pressed his lips against hers. "God, I love you."

"I'm just glad you want this as much as I do."

"What else would I want?" His eyes turned serious.

"You'd better get back to Don before he hangs up."

He ignored the phone. "Where you going?"

"Want to see Mum before I go to work."

"Give me a ring, yeah?" 

"John, you don't have to go all protective on me." 

He kissed her again. "I know. But I want to."

She traced the outline of his jaw with her finger. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. You will." He gave her one last, long kiss before releasing her and returning to his conversation with Don.

Claire smiled softly to herself and left the flat. She drove out of Sun Hill and across towards central London. After twenty minutes or so, she turned into a large, riverside car park and made her way inside the tall, mirrored building. Fifth floor, turn right, second door on the left. She knew the place like the back of her hand. She tapped on the office door. 

"Yes?"

She opened it to reveal her boss' office. "Guv."

"Claire." Superintendent Hodges replied, tightly. "What can I do for you?"

Claire didn't wait to be offered a seat. "There's something I think you should know, guv."

"Go on, amaze me."

"I'm going to have a baby." Claire wasted no time. She hated beating around the bush.

Hodges' jaw dropped. "What!" 

"Do you want me to say it again?" Claire had very little time, or respect, for her boss now.

"You're pregnant? By John Boulton?"

"Course by John! Who else's would it be!"

"How should I know!" 

"That's way below the belt, guv, and you know it!" 

"I don't believe you, Claire. First you go and marry the bloke, now you're pregnant with his kid! Are you just trying to destroy the entire operation? Or do you just want to make me and the whole of CIB look like prats!"

"I don't want either! I'm sorry, guv, but it's just the way things are. I'm going to have this baby and if it means leaving CIB then so be it. I'm not going to let your vendetta against Don Beech stand in the way of my life and what I want."

She saw Hodges begin to seethe inwardly. "Claire, what the hell do you expect me to do about Beech while you're off having baby Boulton!"

"It'll only be a few months, for God's sake! Look, Sun Hill will need someone in to replace me while I'm away. All you have to do is send someone else in, Tracey or Nikki, whoever. It's not that complicated, guv!"

"Watch what you say, Claire." He gave her a warning look.

"I can't see the problem. I get what I want, my baby. You get what you want, you keep track of Beech. I'll take over again as soon as I get back. You don't need to make a mountain out of this!"

"You think it's that simple?"

"Yes, I do. Can you tell me it isn't!" 

Hodges was silent for once and Claire knew she had him trapped. She felt a strange satisfaction at defeating Hodges. _Patronising, pathetic git._

"Is there anything else, guv?" She got up and headed for the door.

"Claire, just make certain you're sure about this. Is it what you really want?"

She didn't need to look at him. "Course it is."

X X X

She pushed through the double doors and entered the office. Immediately, a storm of clapping erupted, accompanied by several wolf-whistles. She looked round at her colleagues' smiling faces and noticed Deakin grinning at her through his open door. Her gaze moved to John, sitting at his desk in his jeans and shirt, trainers propped up on top of his pile of paperwork.

"Should've known you wouldn't keep quiet." 

He grinned. "You didn't seriously expect me to, did you?"

Claire allowed herself to be surrounded by the others as congratulations were shouted and mugs of coffee were waved in the air for make-shift toasts.

"Nice one, Claire." Don grinned at her, his cool blue eyes sparkling with unusual warmth. "I think you've just made our John the happiest man alive." 

Eventually everything calmed down and Claire was allowed to sit down at her desk in relative peace. The others returned to their spaces, paperwork quickly disappearing way down in their list of priorities as more important matters pushed their way forward. Gossip took top spot.

"Never 'ave thought it, would you?" Mickey said to Duncan. "I mean, John Boulton, a dad? 'E don't seem the type."

"Knock it off, Mick. He's got a good heart underneath all the hard-man stuff."

"You reckon he'll make a good dad, then?"

Duncan didn't hesitate. "Yeah, I do. I say good luck to him."

Mickey looked to Kerry, someone who wasn't quite as loyal as Duncan. "What'd you reckon, gorgeous?"

"Do you want a slap?" 

"Sorry! Kerry, what'd you think."

"I think he'll find it tough when it suddenly hits him that he won't be able to play the bachelor boy anymore. Won't be able to just go and out and get pissed whenever he wants. Won't be able to stay out till all hours or take you lot back round when you get thrown out of the pub."

"There're some really negative people in this world, don't you think, Danny?" Duncan rolled his eyes heavenward.

"I'm staying out of it, mate."

Across the other side of the room, Don sat on John's desk, pushing his mate's trainers off. "You okay?"

"Never been better, mate."

"You seriously think you're ready for this?"

John shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. But I want it, Don. I really want it. And so does Claire. I'll cope. If I want to bad enough."

"And do you?" 

"Yeah. I do."

"Then you go for it, mate."

"You'll be one of the godparents, won't you?"

"Best man and godfather? Christ, you must actually like me."

"Nah. You're just the nearest one to ask."

They both grinned, two best mates together. Don's eyes turned serious.

"I'd love to be. Just as long as I don't have to make another bloody speech."

"You all right. We suffered enough the last time."

"Some mate you are." Don grinned again and picked up his coffee mug. "To new life, then. And many sleepless nights, I reckon." 

John smiled. "New life."

Their mugs clinked together.


	2. Chapter 2

John couldn't tear his gaze away from that tiny, shadowy form that moved on the monitor screen. His grip tightened on Claire's hand as he saw his baby for the first time.

"Do you know what it is?" He glanced up momentarily at the doctor, eyes shining with pure elation.

"I can tell you if you want to know." 

His eyes turned on Claire, eager and bright. Her face broke into a smile. "How can I say no?"

John continued to watch the screen, tracking his baby's every movement. He couldn't make anything out, he couldn't even tell which part was the head and which was the feet. It just looked like a little bundle of shadows. But it was his.

"What is it?" He looked to the doctor again.

"You're going to have a son."

John felt a strange warmth flood through his body and he gripped Claire's hand. His smile lit up his entire face. "A boy."

"I don't think you'd have been able to cope with a girl."

"I wanted a boy." He looked sheepish as he admitted it.

Claire wanted to laugh. He looked so sweet like that. She was seeing a whole new side to him now, a side that even she rarely saw, and that the lads probably didn't even know existed. The side that would make him the best father any baby could want.

"I don't suppose we need a monitor to say what his destiny's gonna be."

John grinned. "He'll be a DI by the time he's twenty five."

X X X

"What about Riley?"

"Do you want him to sound like a New Age prat?" John's nose wrinkled in disgust as that suggestion.

Claire gave him a look.

"I like Chase," Don announced.

"He's not gonna be American, Don!" Claire wasn't impressed.

"I've got it! Mickey!"

John didn't even need to look for the speaker. "Shut up, Mickey."

"Jeremy?" Kerry suggested.

"No. John would be calling him Jez by the end of the first day."

"Patrick?" Duncan put in. "John's got a lot of Irish blood, hasn't he?"

A perfectly true point. John's mother was from Ireland, as were his paternal grandparents, and a vast percentage of his maternal family still lived in the Emerald Isle. Pretty much all of the children in the extended Boulton family had been given Irish names, the desire to keep the heritage strong. Even John and his brother Mike, relatively safe in the first names, hadn't escaped with their middle names of Liam and Colm respectively.

"Every second lad in Ireland's called Patrick," John said dismissively.

"Nicholas?"

"John's nephew's called Nick."

"If anyone's interested in what I think…" John finally managed to get a word in. "I like Josh."

"That's a possible," Claire conceded.

"Matthew?"

"Stephen." 

"William?"

John burst out laughing at that one. "He's not bloody royalty!"

"Andrew?" 

"Ollie?"

"Scott?"

John stood up. "Right, all of you, shut up. You're driving me nuts now."

"Richard!" Don had to have the last word.

"Give up, will you!"

Don shrugged. "What'd you like, then?"

"I don't know." 

"Great dad you'll be. Can't even decide on a name you like."

John finished his pint. "Anyone up for a kebab?"

The lads wasted no time in emptying their own glasses and getting to their feet.

"You mind?" John glanced imploring at Claire.

"No, go on. You might as well make the most of freedom."

He grinned. "Don't worry. I intend to."

They all piled out, leaving Claire and Kerry with some much-needed time to themselves. They could still hear suggestions being shouted as the lads walked off down the road. 

"How you feeling about it all?" Kerry leant forward. "You haven't said much about it."

"The lads are more interested in what John's making of it than how I feel."

"So?"

"I think I'm still getting used to the idea."

"But it's what you want?"

Claire smiled. "Yeah. Definitely." 

"You do realise that John's going to be totally useless when it comes to the birth."

"Course I do. He's a bloke, isn't he? I could hardly expect him to be any help whatsoever. Actually, I don't think he's quite twigged it all yet."

"He'd probably keel over halfway through."

"Less than halfway."

They both grinned at the thought.

"He'll be all right," Claire decided. "You should've seen the look on his face at the scan. You'd think it was the only thing he'd ever wanted in his entire life."

"Can't imagine him going all soft."

"No. Neither could I, to be honest. But there's something in him, deep down. He does care, Kerry, underneath all the toughness and the show."

"I know he does."

"Listen, Kerry. I was wondering if you wanted to be godmother."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You'd be great."

Kerry's face broke into a smile. "God, me and Don Beech as godparents. This baby's gonna have one hell of a great start."

"Don?"

"Yeah. Didn't John tell you? He asked Don ages to ago to be godfather." 

"No surprises there, I suppose." Claire couldn't be bothered making a big deal over it there and then. She'd wait till John got home. "So, will you do it?"

"What'd you think!"

X X X 

The months dragged by. The waiting was driving John mad. Nine bloody months was way too long for someone who wasn't noted for patience at the best of times. His enthusiasm, both for his son and for life, was growing by the day as his eagerness got the better of him. He didn't want to wait. He wanted his baby there and then.

It was left to Don to become the calming influence on the boundlessly-energetic John. Unfortunately, he was just as mad about it all as John was, and the two of them regularly drove Deakin and Meadows up the wall with their new-found will to get everything done at twice the speed of light.

Everyone else was caught up with baby fever as well. Names were argued over in the canteen, with even uniform wandering over with their inputs. Instead of doing his little caricatures of the guvnors on his desk pad, John had drawn a sketch of the baby's room, and the entire office added their suggestions for it every time they passed his desk. The pictures from various scans took centre-stage on the notice-board, the official papers being banished to hang around the edges. Bets were even being placed by everyone, including uniform, as to exactly what day baby Boulton would make his appearance into the world. It was as if the baby belonged to every CID officer instead of just two. Jack Meadows couldn't help but feel warm at the way his officers had knitted together over the big event, all getting involved as if it was their own kid. His first DI had once told him that CID was a family. He'd never quite believed that, until then. 

When the plans for the baby's room were eventually decided on, after much arguing, the whole of CID was roped into giving a hand with the decorating, even Deakin, who by that time was just as caught up as everyone else. Don and Claire stood in the middle of the chaos, Claire giving the orders and Don delivering his usual helpful advice and comments. Organisation flew out of the window, along with several paintbrushes and half a pot of emulsion.

"Mickey! You've just flicked paint all over me!"

"If that goes in my hair I'll kill you!"

"Sarge, you're treading in the roller tray!"

It probably took longer with all of them than it would have done with just Claire and John. It was dark by the time the room was finally finished, and Mickey and John had given up threatening each other with dripping paintbrushes.

"Good job, I reckon," Don commented.

"You didn't do anythin', you lazy git!" John retorted.

"You know I'm more of supervisor than a worker, John."

John snorted, unimpressed.

"Everyone down the pub?" Mickey suggested, naturally.

Everyone shouted various agreements, dropping their brushes back into empty pots.

"You lot go." John reached to wrap an arm round Claire. "I'm gonna stay here."

"Aw, innit sweet?" Don grinned. "You sure?"

"Sure."

The others needed no coaxing and wasted no time in grabbing their jackets and taking off down the Dog and Gun. The flat suddenly seemed silent without the sound of seven rowdy officers all arguing and fighting over various pieces of equipment.

"Why's it always chaos with those lot around?" Claire wondered.

John grinned and placed his hand on her stomach, a little habit he'd developed and was unable to help.

"At least the munchkin's not gonna be short of people to talk to."

X X X

John circled a date on the office calendar and stood back as everyone crowded round for a look. It was great that his mates were just as involved as he was.

"Is that it, then?" Don spoke up. "That the big day?"

"Yep. One more week." 

"Hey, it's due on me birthday!" Mickey yelled, totally enthused by that discovery.

"Poor kid." Kerry rolled her eyes heavenward.

Meadows watched his team from Deakin's office, unseen behind the titled blinds.

"CID's first baby, eh, Chris?"

"John's always got to be the first to do everything."

Meadows allowed a rare smile and continued to watch the officers. "Maybe this baby's what he's always needed."

"Guv?"

"Come on, Chris. I just think it'll keep him on the rails."

"Do you think he's ever been off them, guv?"

Meadows turned to face him. "We both know the answer to that."

"I just don't the kid will change him that much."

"Believe me, Chris. Babies change everything."

"Even with John?"

Meadows nodded. "Even with John."

X X X 

Two days to go. John returned home at nearly half two, having sat through nearly eight hours of staring at a disused warehouse on the industrial estate, waiting for a pair of dealers who never showed. Claire was dead to the world when he finally got in, exhausted and fed-up. He collapsed into bed next to her and allowed sleep to overwhelm his senses.

"John?" Claire's voice threatened to pierce his sleep.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled, refusing to awaken fully.

"John, wake up!" 

He mumbled something again and rolled over onto his chest, burying his face in the pillow.

"John, it's starting!" Claire's voice was still hushed and his brain commanded him to ignore it.

"Go back to sleep."

A hand grasped his shoulder. He shrugged away.

"John, I'm having your fucking baby!" Claire's voice rose sharply as she practically screamed in his ear.

The words finally penetrated his brain. He shot bolt upright in bed, his heart leaping into his throat. 

"Fucking hell!"

He shot out from under the covers, leaping around the room like madman, trying to find his clothes. He tried to get both feet in the same leg of his jeans. His T-shirt was pulled on backwards. He put his trainers on the wrong feet. All the time, Claire just sat, already dressed, watching him. 

"John, will you stop panicking?"

He paused for a split second. "You all right?"

"Course I am!"

Control went out of the window again. "Come on, then!"

Claire wanted to laugh at the state of him. "Calm down, will you?"

John didn't want to calm down. He was buzzing, on a total high.

"I've gotta call Don!"

"Not now!"

He was already halfway to the phone. He was like a kid on Christmas Day.

"John, I'm going to hit you in a minute. You're the one that's supposed to be completely in control."

At that moment, he didn't know what the word meant. What the hell was he meant to do? What if something went wrong? What if…

"John!" Claire's yell brought him back down to Earth with a bang.

"Yeah, yeah! I know what I'm doin'!"

"No, you don't. You haven't got a bloody clue!"

X X X 

The drive to the hospital was one of the maddest of John's life. Woe betide anyone who got in his way as he forced his way through the late-night traffic, his honed driving skills doing justice as he weaved and cut and dodged, never going below sixty. At that time, Claire was twice as calm as him, looking at him with a mixture of exasperation and amusement. _Men. Give them a crisis and they go to pieces. _

The second Claire was in the hospital and settled, John was on the phone, fingers flying over the buttons as he dialled as fast as he could.

"Don! Get your arse down here now!"

"Whaaat?" Don's sleepy moan reached his ear.

"Claire's having the baby!"

"You're joking?" His best mate suddenly came round.

"Does it sound like I'm joking!"

"All right, mate, calm down. I'll be with you in five, okay?"

"Just hurry up, will you?"

Don hung up. John shoved more money into the machine and set about dialling as many numbers as he could think of.

"Mam, the baby's coming!"

"Mike, it's starting! I'm gonna be a dad!"

He went on like that, ringing round a whole host of friends and relatives until Don eventually showed up, looking just as panicked and dishevelled as his best mate. They embraced in the corridor for a minute before dropping into the waiting seats.

"You'll give me a heart attack one day!" Don predicted. "This isn't the sort of thing you expect to hear at half three in the morning."

"Well, I'd have asked the baby to wait but…" John started sarcastically.

"Stop panicking, will you? I bet you're worse than Claire."

John allowed a grin. "Yeah. I am."

"She all right?"

"Yeah. She's got it all under control. Typical, eh?"

"Tell me about it."

They both slipped into a comfortable silence.

"You reckon it'll go all right?" John finally spoke again.

"Stop worrying, for Christ's sake!" 

"I can't help it!"

"John, listen to me. Everything' gonna go perfectly. No complications, no nothing." 

"Yeah?"

"Yes!"

John grinned and shrugged. "Sorry. I'm just a bit worked up about it all."

"Course you are. You still haven't got a clue what to make of it. You want a drink?"

"Triple vodka would be nice."

"As it happens, I've got a few cans of Fosters in the car waiting to be cracked open." Trust Don to provide alcohol even in the most unlikely of situations.

"Nice one!" John was delighted. "Go get it!"

Don wasted no time in dashing out to the car and returning with two four packs. Silence fell as the two men cracked open a can each. John leant his head back against the wall and closed his tired eyes. 

"Don't let us fall asleep, Don."

"No problem, mate."

Reassured, John yawned and allowed himself to relax.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

John jerked awake.

"Don!" he howled.

His best mate sat next to him, as dead to the world as he had been a minute ago.

"You bloody useless twat! I said don't let me fall asleep!"

"Shut up, will ya?"

John looked wildly at his watch. Nearly four hours had passed. He leapt to his feet and made a mad dive for the door to Claire's room.

"Claire!"

She looked across at him, not looking in the least bit surprised by his disorientated, panicked state.

"You fell asleep, didn't you?"

"Should've known not to trust Don."

"Are you staying or not?" The nurse interrupted, giving him a look that made him feel like a school kid.

He looked to Claire. She smiled. "Go on. You'll be no use anyway."

"I'm right outside, yeah? I won't leave you, Claire."

"I know you won't."

Reassured, John slipped back out into the corridor and grabbed Don. "You arse! How could you let me sleep for four bloody hours!"

"I'm as knackered as you are, you know!"

"Great godfather you're gonna be!"

"Is Claire all right?" Don finally got round to asking the important question.

John took a slow breath. He felt himself begin to calm down. "Yeah. Yeah, she's all right."

He dropped back into his chair and let his head fall into his hands.

"This is driving me mad!"

"It won't be long now, mate."

Two hours later they were still sitting there. Or rather, Don was sitting. John was pacing the corridors like a madman, twisting his wedding ring round and round on his finger, glancing toward Claire's room every so often. Don had never seen him look so nervous.

"Come on, John." He tried his best at reassurance. "Just sit down."

"I can't! What if something goes wrong…"

Don got to his feet and grabbed his mate's shoulders. "We've been through this. Everything's gonna be fine. The baby's gonna be perfect. Nothing's gonna happen to Claire. Stop panicking."

John jerked away, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly claustrophobic. He tugged at the neck of his T-shirt desperately. He was getting hotter by the second.

"I can't handle this."

"John, you're making me seasick!"

John finally paused in his pacing to lean his forehead against the wall.

"Come on, Claire." Don heard him mutter. "Please. Please, God."

Don saw his lips move in a silent prayer. He reached out to embrace his mate in a manly hug, clapping him gently on the back of his head. "It's nearly over now."

John dragged in a couple of breaths. Suddenly, everything went silent. His head snapped up.

"Oh, Christ!"

Don grabbed his arm. "John, wait!"

John stopped dead. They both strained to hear. Gradually, faintly, the sound of a new-born baby's screams reached their ears. John's heart stopped and he felt tears well in his eyes. His face broke into the widest grin.

"That's him!"

For what seemed like an eternity, he and Don just held onto each other in the corridors, tears shining in their eyes.

"I'm a dad!" John yelled out. "I'm a fucking dad!"

Don grinned in pure elation. "Get in there and see your son."

He pushed the ecstatic John to the door. John glanced back at him, then grasped the handle. He hardly dared breath as he entered the room. Claire lay on the bed; pale, exhausted and sweating. In her arms she held a little bundle, wrapped up in a hospital sheet.

"John." She looked up, tears spilling down her face. "We've got a son."

John nearly choked. He crossed the room and threw his arms round Claire, holding her tighter than he ever had before. With a shaking hand, he moved back the sheet and had his first glimpse of his son.

"God, Claire, he's perfect."

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to her, reaching to let his new son's hand rest in his. He was so tiny, so perfect. Every little finger and toe, even the nails, were exquisitely formed. The baby stretched out in Claire's arms, and slowly opened his flickering eyelids to reveal a warm flash of hazel. John felt a tear run down his cheek.

"He's got your eyes." Claire rested her head against his shoulder.

John carefully smoothed his son's little tuft of blond hair.

"I think he's got the best of both of us."

He tipped his head and pressed his lips softly against Claire. Looking up at his parents, Adam Joshua Boulton gave his first, toothless smile.

X X X

"Claire's had the baby!" Mickey bellowed across the office, dropping the phone receiver in his excitement.

All activity stopped dead. Deakin's office door flew open. Several officers paused with mugs of coffee halfway to their mouths. Everyone instantly dropped whatever they were doing to crowd round Mickey's desk.

"Is it all right?" Duncan got his question in first.

Mickey was delighted to have so much attention. "John says he's perfect."

"And Claire?" Kerry pushed Danny out of the way.

"Fine as well." Mickey leant back in his chair, pleased everyone was listening to him instead of taking the piss for once.

"He got a name yet, Mickey?" Deakin shouted across.

"Called him Adam Joshua, guv."

"That must've been a disappointment for you, mate," Danny put in.

"Was, mate."

Deakin pushed his way to the front of the gathered crowd. "Right, come on, you lot. Quick whip-round and someone go down to the canteen and get uniform to put their hands in their pockets."

For about the first time in the history of whip-rounds, not one word of complaint was heard as the team produced wallets and dug around in pockets.

"Who's gonna get the present, then?" Deakin placed the pile of notes on Mickey's desk, giving him a warning look as he reached for it. "Not you."

"I say Kerry. Women are good at that sorta stuff." Mickey scowled and sat back.

"You'd be all right at it then, Mick."

Mickey pursed his lips and started icily at her. "Funny, incha?"

Kerry gave him an identical glare back. "I'll go and have a look round the shops, guv."

"I'm sure you'll have much better taste than Mickey when it comes to choosing."

Kerry shot Mickey a sweet smile. "No doubt about it, guv."

X X X

"We'll never all be allowed in," Mickey predicted as they stopped outside the doors to the maternity unit.

"So, we don't all go in at once, you prat." Duncan looked heavenward. "You and Danny hang back. I'll go in first with Kerry and the guv."

"Why d'you get to go first?"

"Mickey, will you just shut up and go along with it!" Deakin gave his DC a look.

Mickey scowled. "Guv."

He slouched back against the wall, sulking, as the other three pushed through the doors. Danny, as ever, remained impassive.

"Can you tell us which room Mrs Boulton's in?" Deakin almost stumbled over the words as he spoke to the desk nurse. He'd never get used to calling Claire by her married name.

"Room 3. Down the corridor, third on your left."

John was tempted to drop off to sleep again. He lay on top of the bed next to Claire, trainers still on his feet, arms wrapped protectively around her. The nurses were giving him evil looks every time they passed the room, but so far he'd managed to avoid getting a lecture or being thrown out. Automatically, he glanced across the other side of the bed to where Adam lay in his hospital cot. His son had slept for nearly seven hours solid after the birth, but had been wide awake ever since, kicking out his little legs and waving his arms about, full of energy. He seemed so happy, so interested in his surroundings, constantly looking round him with the same bright hazel eyes as his daddy. John couldn't help but feel a surge of pure elation every time he looked at him.

"Hey, we don't have to call you Daddy now, do we?" a familiar Scottish brogue made him glance up sharply, to where Duncan, Kerry and Deakin stood in the doorway.

"What're you lot doing here?" A grin lit up his face.

"You've just had CID's first baby, so to speak! You didn't think we were gonna wait till you brought him in to see him, did ya?"

John grinned again. He made to get off the bed, but didn't have time to even stand before Danny and Mickey barged in, practically slamming the door behind them.

"That desk nurse nearly saw us!" Mickey announced, dramatically. "Thought she was gonna chase us or something!"

"Oh, shut up, Mickey." Kerry dug him in the ribs.

A sound came from Adam's cot, a happy little noise that could easily have passed for a baby's laugh.

"See, even he's laughing at you, Mick," Danny commented.

"Shut up!"

John sat back down as his mates crowded round the cot. Adam remained unperturbed by the bunch of strangers that had just inhabited his space and continued to wave his arms around happily, looking up at his visitors with his big, beautiful eyes.

"He's gorgeous, Claire." Kerry turned to smile at the new mother.

"Yeah. Nice one, Claire," Danny added.

The others all immediately offered their congratulations.

"Well, he's not gonna be short of uncles, is he?" John looked round his mates.

"Hey, Uncle Mickey. I like the sound of that!"

No one took any notice of Mickey. Not bothered by their lack of enthusiasm towards his new title, he turned back to Adam.

"He well looks like you, sarge."

"Is that sarge as in John or sarge as in Claire?" Duncan interrupted with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

"John, you moron."

"Both of you shut up before we get kicked out," Deakin ordered. It was honestly worse than having a group of schoolkids to look after when they got going.

"Here, sarge. From Sun Hill, uniform included." Kerry held out a plastic bag to John. "We couldn't think of anything else."

John put his hand into the bag and grinned. "Very original."

He pulled out a huge, furry teddy bear with the name Adam embroidered across it in italic red letters.

"It's tradition, innit?" Mickey put in.

"It's great. Thanks, guys... And girl." He added hurriedly.

"No problem, sarge." Kerry smiled sweetly.

Duncan took the toy and reached to put it in at the bottom of Adam's cot. "Hey, I reckon he likes it."

"He seems to like everything. He's not cried once since he woke up."

"You wait, mate. It won't last," Deakin predicted.

"Thanks for that, guv."

Deakin smiled wryly. "Right. We'd better get off before we get thrown out. Has Don been in?"

"He stayed all night. He said he'd be back later."

"Just make sure he knows he doesn't get maternity leave, all right?"

John grinned. "Course, guv."

His colleagues all crowded round the cot again to say goodbye to the new arrival, even Deakin. Adam looked placidly back at them and let out a yawn. Smiling to themselves, the five exchanged grins and winks with John and Claire before making an ever-noisy exit. John and Claire were left alone with their son.

X X X

Don returned later that evening, empty-handed as expected. Wisely, he waited until the desk nurse had turned away before slipping past and walking quickly off down the corridor to tap on Claire's door.

"Hey, John!" he stuck his head round.

John sat up in his chair. He nodded warningly at Claire, dead to the world on the bed. "Hang on, I'll come out."

He shoved himself to his feet and crossed the room to pick up his still wide-awake son as Don retreated back out into the corridor. Adam beamed up at his father and made his now-familiar little noise of satisfaction. Unable to stop the smile that crossed his face, John slipped out to join Don.

"You all right, mate?"

Don nodded. "He still awake?"

"Yeah. Doesn't seem very big on sleeping at the moment."

Don offered his little finger to the baby and grinned as Adam curled his fist round it. "How you doin', Adam? You remember me?"

Adam waved his hand and stretched out in his father's arms.

"He's not sure what to make of all these strange people coming to stare at him," John grinned.

"Don't blame him. You give 'em all hell, sunshine."

"Don't give him any ideas!"

Don grinned. "Where you takin' him?"

"Thought I'd show him his home."

"Go on, then. I'll wait here for you."

"You can come, you know."

Don shook his head. "Nah, mate. Your moment with him. You'll only get to do it once."

"Yeah. Guess I will. I'll be back in five, okay?"

"Don't rush it. Big moment."

X X X

John held his son up so he could see out of the full length window at the end of the hospital corridor. The London skyline stretched out in front of them, illuminated by the streetlamps and house lights. It was totally alive.

"This is it, Adam."

Adam looked up at his father for a minute, before his eyes turned back to the window. He made his little noise and kicked his legs out.

"This is London, mate. It's the best city in the world and don't let anyone tell you any different."

He turned his son around so they were face to face. "Bad things happen in London sometimes, Adam. But not to you. I won't let anything ever happen to you. I promise."

Adam just looked at him for a minute. Then their identical faces softened into identical smiles. John felt an incredible surge of warmth rush through his body. He turned and walked back to the room, as Adam slowly fell asleep in his daddy's protecting arms.

X END X


End file.
